OUR Chemical Romance
by Denotation Lover
Summary: When Alexa moves back to her home town, her friend, Mikey, asks her out. But when she hears about his hidden past and confronts him about it, will he be the guy that she always thought he was, or just another player dragging her into a chemical romance?
1. Mabey Moving Isn't All That Bad

ALEXA'S POV

*Flashback three years ago*

I packed my last photo album into a box. While taping the box shut, I looked around my now-empty room. Tears sprung to my eyes, I just couldn't go! I grabbed the box and shuffled down the stairs to the moving van. I saw Ray, Mikey, Gerard, and Frank staring at the ground.

"So, I guess this is it," said Gerard.

"So much for wanting another fun summer. I can't go into seventh grade without you guys!" I squealed.

"Same here, I just hope we can see each other again. South Carolina is just too far!" Frank said.

"Imma miss you, kid," said Ray pulling me into a large bear-hug.

Mikey stood there in silence, as did I. Gerard pulled me into a hug.

"I'll visit you soon. I promise you, Gee," I whispered into his ear. He let go and walked away. Frank pulled me into a hug too.

"Whatever you do, do not hurt that perfect face of yours." He whispered to me between tears.

"Don't worry, Frankie. I'll be fine." I said. He walked away with Ray, leaving Mikey and I all alone, which was weird because I had always secretly had a small crush on him. His glasses were in perfect alignment with the tip of his nose. His hair covered his face, which I was positive that I would miss. His face that is, not his hair. But he better not mess it up too much while I'm gone! He suddenly broke into tears and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, Alexa Menndler," he whispered into my ear.

He said he loved me, which was pretty much all that I had ever wanted.

"You're the sister that I always wished I had," he said to me.

Oh, sister. Well, I suppose we can't all get our way.

"I love you too, Mikey" I said. My love was not a brotherly or sisterly love. It was different. It was true love. He kissed my cheek. I blushed. He had never done that before.

"Bye, don't forget about me," he demanded in a playfully sorrow way.

"I won't. Bye," I said.

"Come on, Sweetie!" my mother, Tonya, yelled. Moving was easy for her. But for me, it was a terrible experience. I gave Mikey one last glance before I hopped into the passenger seat of my mother's Ford truck. He was looking down, crying, I sighed. My mother looked at me. "You're going to love your new house!"

I let out another sigh. "All we can do is hope," I said as we drove away from Cemetery Drive. I did not know what was in store for me.

*PRESENT TIME*

I hopped back into my mother's Ford truck. It had been three years since I moved last. We drove onto Cemetery Drive. I recognized the street name and house as we pulled into the driveway. "Mom? Why do I recognize this place?" I asked.

"Oh! This is the street and house we lived in three years ago. We never sold it, just in case." My mother responded.

"So that's why our taxes are so high!" I ran up to my old room. The moving van was already here so everything was pretty much (other than the things that were packed into boxes) unpacked. I hung up and put away my clothes, beauty products, and other necessities. My bed was set and only one box labeled _other_ was left. I opened it and pulled out my journal and photo albums. I placed the journal under my bed and put the photo albums on my shelf. I noticed a small rectangular box in the corner. I went over to it and opened it. There was a photo album in it. More specifically, the photo album I had left here by mistake. I flipped through it and saw four familiar faces. Ray, Mikey, Gerard, and Frank. I smiled. Just imagined what would have happened to this if we actually did sell the house! I sat it on my bookshelf and ran downstairs. "Mom! Drive me to Barns & Noble!" I yelled.

"Fine, whatever will keep you busy," she said. I grabbed my wallet and when we got there I looked around a bit. I was just _dieing_ to get the newest _Twilight _saga novel. I just loved things with vampires in them! To my surprise, I couldn't find it. I walked away thinking to myself: _Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Starbuck café in here! _I went over and ordered a frap. They actually got my order right, wow, that's a first! While sipping my coffee, I saw a boy about my age (sixteen) stocking shelves. "Excuse me. Do you sell the _Twilight_ books here?" I asked.

"Sorry, no, they haven't come in yet but they'll be here in two to three…."said the stranger suddenly stopping when he saw me. I looked at him shocked too. I pulled out my iPhone and after looking at a few pictures, I realized exactly who he was.

"Mikey?"

"Alexa?"

"OMG! Mikey!"

"Alexa, when did you come back? We missed you so much!"

"Just today, actually."

"Wow, you look…stunning."

"Thanks…" I blushed, I always wanted him to say that, also. We sat at a table in the Starbucks café area in the back of the book store. "Smile!" he said while taking a picture of us together. "I'm posting this on Facebook, I'm gonna tag you in it, ok?"

"Sure."

He finished and took a sip of his coffee. "You haven't changed much, have you?"

"Not really…" I went on Facebook and look at Mikey's last post. It said: "Look who I just ran into! She's back! Hopefully for good this time!" I clicked "Like" on it. I heard three irritating beeps.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Mikey said as he read his texts. I giggled to myself.

"Oh Gosh! 8:30 PM! I have to go sorry!"

"It's fine see you later? We all still live in the houses we used to remember them?"

"Yeah. I just moved back into my old house so you'll probably know where it is. If you have and problems, text me."

"Ok. Bye!"

"Adios!"

MIKEY'S POV

I read my texts

Gee: Holy shiz man! Unfair… :/

Frank: Dude really? Meet you at your place l8r 2 talk bout this

Ray: Grr…

Wow, Ray! You have such a way with words!

ALEXA'S POV

When I got home I ran into my room with a grin on my face. Hopefully I'd be able to see the guys later, but right now, I was in need of a well deserved sleep! I threw my empty Starbucks cup in my trashcan. Then, slowly fell asleep- or, well- at least tried. I heard a noise at my window. I got up but fell right back down. Then I remembered something: Starbucks' fraps make me weak in the knees, seriously! The noise would just have to wait until later. Or- at least until my stability unites with me again!


	2. I'm Just A Sad Song, With Nothing To Say

*ALEXA'S POV*

I got up from my white carpeted floor and walked to my widow. I moved the curtains and saw Mikey. I held up one finger, signaling him to wait. I grabbed my purse and turned out the light of my bedroom and ran outside. "Mikey! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hey, you um, left your purse…" He said while blushing.

"Thanks," I said while taking it from him.

"Anyway, I thought you would like to see everybody. Ray and Frank are at our place, if you want to see them. I'm pretty sure that they would love to see you,"

"Yeah, I'd love to." I said while smiling like an idiot. We walked to the  
Way household and I walked I after Mikey.

"Guys! I've gotta surprise for you!" Mikey said while chuckling.

"What did you do, now?" Frank asked.

"Just brought back our best friend,"

"Dude, we don't have any friends," said Gerard. They were all too focused on the game they were playing on their X-Box, to notice that I was here.

"Well, thanks, Gee. I feel so loved," I said sarcastically.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just though that maybe you would remember me…" I trailed off.

"Oh, for hell's sake!" Mikey said unplugging the game console, "Would you three just turn the hell around? I didn't drag her out of her room for her to be ignored!" They all turned around and dropped their jaws.

"Hi again!" I said while waving and smiling.

"Alexa?" asked Ray.

"YUP!" I said.

Frank stood up and ran over to me. He grabbed me in his arms and hugged me.

"Hey, Frankie. Have you gotten shorter?" I said jokingly. He let me go, glared at me, and said "No, have you become bitchier?"

"Yes, yes I have," I said sarcastically. The room erupted with laughter.

"Well, I can say that you have gotten a lot prettier," said Gerard. The room broke out in "Ooh…"'s that you would hear in your average fourth grade classroom if a boy and a girl hugged each other.

"Oh, so I was ugly before? Thanks!" I said.

"No, now be serious, why are you here?"

"My mom got offered a job, so I asked her if we could move back into our old house…so we did." We all talked for about an hour until it got dark.

"I should really get going," I said.

"I'll walk you home," Gee said rather perkily.

More "Ooh…"'s erupted. I flicked off the room with a smile.

"Well then!" said Mikey leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Gerard and I started to walk to my house.

"So," said Gee breaking the silence," Mikey, Ray, Frank, and I are in a band. We've got practice after school tomorrow at my place if you want to come."

"Sure! It beats hanging out with my Mom any day of the week!"

"What about your Dad?"

Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Um, my parents got a divorce…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know…"

"It's fine. It was for the best." I walked up to my doorstep and opened the door. "Bye, Gee."

"Bye,"

I walked up to my room and finished unpacking all of the empty boxes. I eventually finished and fell asleep.

NEXT DAY

*ALEXA'S POV*

School went by quickly. It sucked, obviously, but I really do not feel like talking about it. I got onto my bus. Bus #47.

Ehh…It didn't seem too deadly.

I looked for a seat. I was only the third person on, and there wasn't a line behind me. I looked at the bus driver. "Are we allowed to sit anywhere?"

"Yes, sweetheart," said a middle-aged woman. Her eyes were a dark brown and she had a nice smile. "Are you new?"

"Yeah, is it that obvious?"

She laughed. "Just a little." I noticed another kid come on so I walked to the very back. I saw Frank, Mikey, and Ray back there, too.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Sure," said Mikey.

Gerard eventually came on and he sat next to me.

"Oops, sorry, well just move out of your way. We don't want to get in the way of the happy couple!" said Frank.

"Shut up! You guys are so mean!" I said while laughing. The bus ride was quiet. Only ten people came on, we were half of those ten.

When I got off, I walked over to the Way's house to see the guys perform.

They all got their instruments ready while I sat on an unused amplifier it the corner.

Finally, they were ready. They played there instruments perfectly and Gee sang like an angel.

_**You're just a sad song, with nothing to say.**_

_**About**__** a life long,**_

_**Wait for a hospital stay.**_

_**And if you think that I'm wrong,**_

_**This never meant nothin' to ya!**_

_**At all,**_

_**At all,**_

_**At all,**_

_**At all.**_

They sang more song, but the first one was my favorite. I kept reciting the lyrics in my head, writing them down in my composition notebook while they finished practice.

_** Disenchanted**_

_**Well I was there on the day  
They sold the cause for the queen,  
And when the lights all went out  
We watched our lives on the screen.  
I hate the ending myself,  
But it started with an alright scene.**_

It was the roar of the crowd  
That gave me heartache to sing.  
It was a lie when they smiled  
And said, "you won't feel a thing"  
And as we ran from the cops  
We laugh_**ed so hard it would sting**_

Yeah, yeah, oh

If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)  
How can you listen all night long? (Night long, night long)  
Now will it matter after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing.

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to ya

I spent my high school career  
Spit on and shoved to agree  
So I could watch all my heroes  
Sell a car on tv  
Bring out the old guillotine  
We'll show 'em what we all mean.

Yeah yeah, oh

If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)  
How can you listen all night long? (Night long, night long)  
Now will it matter long after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing.

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to ya

So go, go away, just go, run away.  
But where did you run to? And where did you hide?  
Go find another way, price you pay

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to ya, come on

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to ya

At all, at all, at all, at all

Gee's voice was so perfect. Their instruments contrasted with his voice, to make the perfect sound.

Gee looked at me.

"Well, how were we?" He asked.

I got butterflies in my stomach.

"Amazing," I said with a smile.

Oh god, I think I'm falling for Gee, I just hope not…Why?

Because, if we start dating, it will be pretty hard for me to tell him that I'm also in love with his brother.


End file.
